North and South
by goldbullet
Summary: Every sea has their demons, the South has Eustass Kid and the North has Trafalgar Law. News spreads fast of their monstrous ways, but behind dark acts lies a darker past. How did they grow up to become the "Captain" and "Surgeon of Death"? SOUTH UPDATE!
1. South: A Birth within Death

**AN: **Every sea has their demons, the South has Eustass Kid and the North has Trafalgar Law. News spreads fast of their monstrous ways, but behind dark acts lies a darker past. How did they grow up to become the "Captain" and "Surgeon of Death"?

As you can see, this story will be centering on the history around Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law. Expect to see bits of their childhood leading up to their adventures in piracy. We don't know their official age so I'm going with the idea that they're the same age as Ace, so both Kid and Law are 20 years old. There will of course be OCs in this story, but look out for some familiar faces in the future. This can be considered a prequel to my other fic "The Piece in the East," so if you're curious to see what happens next to Kid and Law, I strongly suggest you check it out. Don't worry, this story will not spoil what happens in that fic…I think. Bahohoho!

I have to warn you, there will be some graphic violence in this story! If you do not like reading that kind of stuff, I suggest just skipping it…but there will probably be a fair amount of it from time to time.

A quick thanks to those encouraging me to write this story, rather than half-ass it within flashback in my other fic :3

Enough of this "AN" nonsense and enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda (not me sadly)…which technically makes him Pirate King. All hail Oda!

* * *

><p><strong>South: A Birth within Death<strong>

The taste of iron lingered over her tongue. Blood was spilling between her dark lips, dripping down her neck and onto the chains restraining her against a large tree trunk. Cold and heavy, the chains were wrapped all around her, yet her very pregnant stomach was poking out freely. She was due any moment now. It was dark, but she could see her capturers clearly in the moonlight. There were two of them: one man, one woman. Both of them had clean-shaven heads and were wrapped in black ceremonial robes.

"Now, Sage," said the woman walking closer to the tree trunk. "We had an agreement."

"Fuck the agreement," coughed out the prisoner struggling under her chains.

Sage had been under the close supervision of these two individuals for the past nine months. The only reason she had complied with the agreement for this long was to keep herself alive, but now none of that mattered. Her pride eventually caught up with her. After all that was done, there was no way in hell she was going to give them what they wanted. Weeks passed by and she finally found the opportune moment to escape. Despite all her careful planning, it didn't take long for the two to find her and capture her once again.

"Sage, stop talking nonsense," advised the woman, narrowing her eyes at her. "You know that once we get what we want from you, you'll be set free. The time is coming soon. Why are you risking it all now?"

The woman in the robe shook her head in disappointment. She knew it was a difficult task to reason with Sage, she came from a very irate breed of people. Those dark lips were the trademark of the Phobos, a race known for their strength and aggressive behavior. This particular group of people was also known for being really difficult to rationalize with. It was hard to get a Phobos to do anything, unless he or she wanted to do the thing in the first place. And Sage was probably the most stubborn of all. Being the strongest woman in her class, she was to wed the man next in line to the throne. But after what had happen to her that last year, the opportunity was stripped from away her. She no longer had the privilege and honor to be crowned queen. It was eating her up inside. Her short blonde hair flipped side to side in anger.

"You know that I know the government is looking for me," spat out Sage, rattling her chains once more.

The woman in the black robes clenched her teeth tightly as she socked Sage across the face. The Phobos woman just smiled as more blood ran down her chin.

"Mary," yelled the man behind her, pulling her away from the prisoner.

"You know that I'm not going to allow that to happen," screamed Mary, fighting her partner's grasp. "We had an agreement!"

"The government wants this child," bellowed the blonde spitfire. "And they want this child dead! Believe me, I am more than willing to give them what they desire."

"How dare you!"

It was not a good time to be born in South Blue. Babies were being slaughtered left and right due to the information that the "Pirate King" Gol D Roger had his heir hidden somewhere in the South. However, they were not looking for Roger's unborn child alone, they were also looking for another terror hiding in the womb of some other woman; and that terror was living and growing within Sage. Right after the Pirate King's execution, there was a ravenous beast threatening the people of South Blue. A mad man claiming to be the "Devil" himself and his crew massacred hundreds, if not thousands of people all over this vast sea. Even one island faced complete extermination, leaving not even one living soul to report the horrors their people faced. After two years of his bloody reign, the Marines backed this Devil and his crew on top of a mountain and eliminated them once and for all. The name of this man was never revealed, he was merely known to all as the "Red Death". Following intense research, the government finally found out who this man was and where he came from. His surname was Eustass. However the government choose to keep this man's identity a secret from the public. The Marines planned to execute the entire Eustass family and did not want anyone interfere with their plans. One by one, each Eustass member was found and killed. The "Red Death" had a fair amount of children, but out of the twelve children, only two remain…and one was yet to be born.

Sage's island was where the "Red Death" horror was put to rest. She was kidnapped and raped by the Devil due to her tremendous power and beauty. He planned to make her one of his wives and even offered to spare the lives of some of her people if she willingly joined him and his crew. Her hands were tied, she knew there was little she could do other than obey his commands. That's how she became under the care and supervision of these two demons. Once she learned that the Devil was killed and the government was looking for one of his last remaining offspring, she knew what she had to do. This unborn child would never experience a birth, only a death. She had no remorse in wanting to kill her baby, even from the very beginning she rejected it. To her, it wasn't her child, but some loathsome monster developing inside her. It needed to die, by the hands government or by her very own.

"You're giving me the child, Sage!"

Sage let out a howling laugh as she watched the veins pop all over the bald woman's forehead. Never had she'd seen Mary so livid! It was a delicious scene to intake.

"Mary, you need to calm down," ordered the hooded man holding her back, but she couldn't help it. This foolish woman was threatening the one thing she was risking everything to keep alive.

"Over my dead body," hissed Sage, spitting out the last of the blood swishing between her teeth.

Mary stopped struggling and looked up to her partner. He looked down at her and then carefully moved his eyes onto Sage. He was observing her body thoroughly before giving Mary a confident nod. Mary shoved her hands into her pockets as the man approached the chained up prisoner. Sage was a little confused by their sudden changed in behavior. They seemed too calm for her liking. Suddenly the man was ripping the clothing from around her stomach. She was about to scream and bite down on the man's head, but Mary quickly covered her mouth. A beaded necklace was wrapped around Mary's hand like a glove, preventing Sage from sinking her teeth into her flesh. She could feel a burning sensation spread over her. The man was cutting into her stomach! Mary pressed Sage's head hard against the tree trunk. She could feel something cold and sharp against her neck. She couldn't believe what was happening, they were removing the child from her body! She could feel her insides spilling out all over her legs. Her blood-shot eyes were fixated on Mary's relaxed gaze. That demon woman was quietly waiting for something and that thing finally came. As soon as the baby's loud cry was heard, Mary slit the neck of its dying mother. Blood spilled upon the baby's forehead like a baptism, shinning bright against its pale white skin. Mary ripped off her robe and gently wrapped it around the naked and trembling newborn.

"It looks a like a healthy boy," whispered the man, wiping the blood off the blade against his robe. "Are you planning to name him?"

Mary couldn't believe the little one she was holding. In her arms was the very last remaining member of her flesh and blood; her little brother. Different mothers, but they came from the same father, and to her, that's all that mattered. Although she couldn't save her other siblings, she would never allow herself to lose him.

"Eustass Kid," she answered back, caressing the cheek of the crying child. "For now, let's call him Kid."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter :3 I will probably alternate on each character every other chapter. The chapters will be labeled "North" and "South" to indicate which character I plan to focus on. I'm not sure how often I will be updating this story, but I do consider it a priority along side "The Piece in the East". "North and South" will not be nearly as long (I hope), so there's a better chance it will be completed quicker than the other. Till then, thanks for reading and reviewing!<em>


	2. North: A Matter of Blood

**North: A Matter of Blood**

Snow was coming down harder than before, it was as if rocks were being thrown against her window. Even though a blizzard was hitting the area, nothing could prevent her unwanted guests from arriving. Trafalgar Meuse anxiously rubbed her hands together in front of the fireplace. The midnight blue tea gown she wore gracefully matched the color of her hair. She spent hours combing the long locks into a bun of perfection, never allowing one strand of hair to hang free. Despite the fact that Meuse was notoriously known to be a beautiful woman, she had the most hideous scowl on her face. She was dreading this long overdue visit.

Any minute now, a high official from the World Government would enter through the large wooden doors below, requesting to speak with her. She knew exactly why they were coming and what they planned to discuss with: her late husband and the unfinished business he left behind. Meuse quietly cursed the day she married that worthless man. He was the one who was suppose to free her family from monstrous debt, not burying her more into it. Although they came from two very different classes, Meuse and Liston needed one another in order to fulfill their needs and wished.

Liston came from a long line of doctors; both his grandfather and father were doctors in the village he grew up in. Liston was a man born to succeed in the medical world, however, being from a low class family, he was very limited in what he could accomplish in. Liston wanted to be the world's greatest surgeon, but he knew that title only belonged to the Elite Head Surgeon working for the World Government. The only way someone could be allowed into an "Elite" position working for the Government, they had to of come from a "Blue Blood" family. To come from "Blue Blood" meant you came from a class of people only a step away from World Nobles themselves. "Blue Bloods" were the only type of people World Nobles would ever consider meeting to their level. This, of course, meant in order to be "Blue Blood" you had to come from a family of nobility and great wealth.

Meuse's came from a "Blue Blood" family, however, they were a family at risk of losing their inheritance and their social status. A family known for its gambling problems and poor spend, generations of debt had finally caught up with them. They need someone to pull them out of debt, however, they were all too spoiled to actually get a job and work. This was how the beauty of this union came to be. Liston would marry into "Blue Blood", inherit the Trafalgar name and Meuse could pay off the tremendous debt her family owed. The grand wealth Liston would make becoming the future Elite Head Surgeon for the Government was more than enough to pay off such debt and then some. It was undoubtedly a win-win situation in both accounts.

Although the mixing of two very different classes was usually frown upon, many high officials from the Government welcomed this union with open arms. They saw the potential Liston had and there was no doubt that he would become one of the greatest surgeons of his era. The Government needed a man like him on their side. It was a nasty shock to all when they discovered his dead body slumped over his lab floor one hot summer morning. The autopsy came to show the cause of death was in fact a heart attack. Liston was young, but his body was weak and his heart was too sensitive. The immense stress he underwent to achieve his dream eventually became the beast that killed him. He didn't even last working one full year for the World Government. His sudden death left a heavy burden over both Meuse and the World Government. Meuse and her family were not shy in spending all their new wealth. The old debts they were able to pay off were now replaced with new ones due to their feverous spending. Liston's death also meant leaving some very expensive projects incomplete. The Government spent a fortune in such projects and now they were left with nothing. Things were not looking good for the Trafalgar family.

_I wish that bastard were alive now, _thought Meuse, rubbing her hands closer together. _So I can strangle him to death myself._

The sudden knock at her door pulled Meuse from her morbid fantasies. She turned away from the fireplace and brushed off any ashes that might of flown onto her dress.

"Yes?"

"Madame Trafalgar, the Government Official is here," said a voice behind her closed wooden door.

It was Mavin, one of the last few butlers she had working for her. She had to release most of her staff after the death of her husband, the few that remained were split between her and her family.

"Tell him that I will be down in a moment."

Meuse walked over to her dimly lit mirror to allow herself one more overlook before heading down. Her hair was perfect, her dress spotless, but she could not wipe that ugly scowl from her face. It would have to do.

She walked down the stairs and saw an older man wearing a large white lab coat and light blue surgical gloves. On the left side of his coat, a chest full of medals shined and dangled with pride. He had dark sunglasses on and a scarf wrapped around his mouth. A light blue scrub cap could be seen on top of his head, clearly untouched by the violent storm outside. It took her a while to process this man's appearance, but once it occurred to her who he was, she immediately bit her lower lip.

_That's the current Elite Head Surgeon! What on earth is he doing here?_

Once she walked down her final step, she instantly bowed her head to the man, trying hard not to fall onto her face.

"Madame Trafalgar," said older man, giving her a small nod. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Oh my, the pleasure, of course, is all mine," gushed out Meuse, fighting the frown on her face with a smile. "I am pleased that you were able to make it through the storm unharmed. Please do sit down."

The surgeon gave another nod as he walked toward the chairs in the middle of the parlor room. Meuse still couldn't shake off the fact that the Government sent the Elite Head Surgeon to her home, he indeed was much too important to be paying her a visit. After settling in their seats, the surgeon was the first to speak.

"I'm sure you know that the sudden death of your husband, Doctor Liston, was devastating blow for all of us," said the man, reaching into his lad coat and pulling out a briar pipe. "I hand picked him myself to become my successor."

Meuse just kept her mouth shut and shook her head in agreement. It was probably a bad idea for her to start shooting things out of her mouth in front of this man. The Elite Head Surgeon nuzzled the freshly lit pipe under his scarf and began to take solid puffs.

"What an unfortunate waste," expressed the doctor, allowing smoke to seep through the fabric of his scarf. "He left so much unfinished."

Meuse shook her head uneasily that time. She knew where this was going and it was the conversation she was dreading to discuss from the very beginning. That ugly frown was easily winning against her phony smile. They just stared at one another for a silent moment before the surgeon began talking again.

"The government has taken an interest in the child of the late doctor," added the Head Surgeon, taking a short pause from his smoking. "From my understanding, you two have a son?"

Meuse almost choked on her breath. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"M-my son?"

"Yes, indeed. I would very much like to see the boy."

Red faced and flustered, Meuse quickly called out to her staff.

"Butler! Butler!"

Mavin quickly ran into the parlor and bow down in front of them.

"Bring me the nurse! Quickly! And the child."

Mavin gave a quick nod and hurried to find Eliza. Meuse couldn't believe her luck, this was not at all what she was expecting. It didn't take long for Eliza to arrive with a sleeping baby boy in her arms. The surgeon stood up to get a better look at the child. He could see a small snot bubble flutter under the sleeping baby's nose.

"I wasn't aware he was still an infant," said the older man disappointedly.

"Oh, he's not too young, he's almost 2 years old."

"He's only 6 months old, Madame Trafalgar," corrected Eliza, quietly rocking her young master.

Meuse shot her ugly scowl at the nurse. Eliza quickly blushed and brought her head down in shame.

"Sorry, Madame Trafalgar."

"Do you mind waking up the child? I would like a better look at him."

"Child! Wake now," yelled Meuse, pointing at the child as if it were her pet.

Eliza gently blew some air against the baby's face to break his sleeping snot bubble. The littlest Trafalgar member woke up in much annoyance, but continued to snuggle up against his nurse like a little cat.

"Child! Up this instant!"

"Is that his name? Child?" asked the confused older man.

Meuse immediately bit her tongue in embarrassment. _What is that godforsaken child's name? _She didn't know how to tell an Elite how she forgotten her own baby's name.

"No. It's Law," smiled Eliza, rubbing the child's cheek and resting him down onto an empty cushioned seat. "Master Law."

Meuse looked at Eliza with relief, however the nurse mistaken the look as frown and brought her head down once more.

"Sorry, Madame Trafalgar."

The old surgeon quietly picked up Law's small hands. He inspected them thoroughly, as if he was looking for something. Although the baby didn't like the feel of the cold gloves, he just laid back and relaxed during the inspection. He noticed little dark circles already forming under the infant's eyes. He resembled his father so much already. The only thing different was the hair color, which he unmistakably inherited from his mother.

_There is no doubt, this boy has the hands of a gifted surgeon, _thought the Head Surgeon, taking slow puffs from his pipe. _However, there is chance he could be weak and unhealthy like his father. _

"So, what do you think?" asked Meuse. All this suspense was really getting to her.

"He definitely has potential," answered the Head Surgeon, releasing the boy's hands. Law turned away from the man and reached up towards his nurse. He obviously had enough of this man's presence and wanted to leave. Before Eliza could pick Law up and calm him down, he fell right back to sleep against the soft seat with a bubble forming under his nose once again.

That smile was finally winning against her frown. Meuse couldn't believe that her child would bring her all this fortune so soon.

"I will report back to the Government my inspection," explained the Head Surgeon. "If everything goes well, we may consider taking the child once he reaches the age of 6."

"Why wait? You should take him now, while he's so fresh to the world," offered Meuse. She knew the sooner the Government took her child, the quicker she would earn all that mountainous wealth.

"May I remind you, Madame Trafalgar, that the Government merely has an _interest _in the child, nothing is said in stone quite yet."

Meuse turned red from her embarrassment. She was forgetting her place and speaking out of turn. The worried nurse look down at her young master, she couldn't bear the though of the Government putting so much stress on such a little boy. She knew what had happened to Master Trafalgar and now feared the same for Master Law.

The Elite Head Surgeon gave the sleeping child one more quick inspection before leaving the Trafalgar home for good. If things indeed worked out, the child could be a major player for the World Government, even become his own successor. There was so much work unfinished by his father, perhaps the child could continue where he left off. Before Dr. Liston met his sudden death, Dr. Vegapunk was harvesting a special type of Devil Fruit for this young surgeon to consume. It was a unique Devil Fruit, one that could make a man the greatest surgeon that ever lived. There was a good chance this child could be the choosen one to consume such a fruit.

_If he's strong enough, perhaps. Time will tell. _

The older man tucked away his pipe and prepared to leave for his coach waiting outside.

"The Government will notify you once we've made an executive decision," declared the Elite Head Surgeon, giving Meuse and her sleeping infant one more final nod before he departed. "Until then, keep the child away from danger and in good health."

* * *

><p><em>Phew! Sorry it's taking so long for me to update. Been the busy bee lately. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait :3 Next time expect a timeskip! <em>

_Some quick thank yous are in order:_

_**RussianVodka: **__I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter :D I really hope you like what I have planned for Law…so far ;x _

_**mandarina: **__You are one of the people that encouraged me to write this fic :3 so a thousand thank yous are in order. I'm glad you like the bloody baptism :3 an evil character like him needs that extra little touch. You will see some character development/history from this story influence the future of "The Piece in the East," so you get a little sneak peak on what East Blue is up against when it come to dealing with these two ;x_

_**Moro: **__I have very good feelings about this review :3_

_**Fishy-Neko-Fangirl: **__Thank you :3 A crazy character like Kid needs that crazy "urban-myth-like" birth. _

_**sarani sayonara: **__:3 is what I need to say back. Your review made me blush! You are too kind! I agree, those two need backstories…you hear us, Oda? Make it happen!_

_Till next time, thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	3. South: Child's Play

**South: Child's Play**

_Six Years Later_

"Again? You've got to be fucking kidding me, Kid."

The boy's body was covered with bruises and cuts. His flaming red hair was a mess and he was caked in dirt and blood. His clothing was tattered up, half of shirt appeared to be torn off. And even though he had black left eye, there was a cheerful smirk plastered on his face. The older man wearing a dark brown robe shook his head disapprovingly at the 6-year-old child.

"I fought three of them today," bragged Kid, holding up three fingers in pride.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We need to keep a low profile," growled the older man, pulling Kid by the ear.

Mace silently cursed the day he ever agreed to come out of hiding with Mary and her troublesome little brother. For the last six years they were successful in living on top of Thorn Head Mountain. Fortunately for them, they went unnoticed by the Marines living on this largely populated island. Recently Mary was confident about venture out, convinced that after all that time, the World Government no longer had any interest in looking for those baring the Eustass name. But they should've known that Kid was going to get them into a whole mess of trouble once again.

"I've told you time and time again, you need to stop getting into these fights," warned Mace, shaking the boy's head. Kid wrestled the older man's arm, resisting the temptation to bite back. It was quite a sight to see, a 47-year-man losing to a 6-year-old in arm wrestling. Mace painfully regretted the day he taught the boy how to fight. The skillful moves he taught Kid were meant to be use for protection against the wild beasts living on the mountain, not used for means of entertainment. He should've known better, it was in this child's nature to be so brutally competitive. All this fighting, it was merely child's play to a Phobos boy.

"You're just jealous cause I'm able to even kick your ass now," jeered the roughed up redhead. Mace's face was getting hotter by the minute. Steam was blowing from his nose in rage.

"Watch your tongue, you piece of shit!"

Kid was finally able to free himself from Mace's sizzling grasp. The little warrior spat some blood from his mouth onto the ground and brought up his fists into fighting mode.

"Try and make me, you old fart! Come on!"

"What's going on here?"

Kid and Mace turned to see Mary returning from the village bellow. She lifted her hood off her and rubbed her sweaty bald head. She got one good look at her little brother and instantly knew what had happened.

"Kid keeps getting himself into these boxing matches," complained Mace, rolling up his sleeves. "It's no good, Mary. We can't be risking this kind exposure so soon."

Mary quietly walked up to her younger brother, shoving her hands into her robe's pockets. The 26-year-old woman bent down to his level, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Is this true, Kid?"

Kid crossed his arms and fought back with his own glare. There was a cloud of electricity forming between the two siblings.

"Yeah."

An intense wind was hitting them but both of them refused to blink during this stand off.

"So, how much money did you make?"

After hearing such a question, Mace immediately fell on his face.

"That's not the point, Mary! He shouldn't be getting into fights to begin wi—"

"100 beli," interrupted Kid, pulling out a wad of cash from his back pocket. The little fighter had look of triumphant all over his face. His older sister let out an impressive whistle.

"Oh really," mocked Mary, pulling out her own roll of beli from her pocket. "I made 300."

"No fair," whined Kid, throwing his money onto the ground. He hated that his older sister always won on their little bets. Mary chuckled as she picked up her winnings from the ground. For a month now the two had competed against one another to see who could make the most earnings. Winner takes all was the name of the game. So far Kid was losing every round.

"Come on, Kid. Let's get you all cleaned up."

There was a natural hot spring deep within one of the caves they often settled in. Kid peeled off his tattered clothing and hopped into the spring, not caring how the hot water irritated his wounded flesh. Mary followed after him not too far behind with a towel and a bundle of bandages.

Mary couldn't help but let out another heartfelt chuckle when she saw the glaring look her little brother was giving her from the surface of the hot spring. She knew he was still upset about losing to her. _That boy, he is so competitive! _

"If you keep giving me those looks, your face will be stuck like that forever."

Kid just blew angry bubbles in the water in responds.

"There were a lot of tourists on the island today," explain Mary, unraveling one of the bandages. "I just got lucky."

Mary, wearing her dark robes and sporting a bald head, was often mistaken for a local high priestess or holy monk by many of the villagers and out-of-towners in the area. She couldn't help but advantage of her new found respect in the local villages, especially if meant earning a profit from desperate believers. Every day she would travel down from the mountain to perform religious prayers and 'divine' acts to cast out of the evil spirits in the area. There were times when she was also willing to perform some darker acts, such as fortune telling or placing curses onto the foes of her company. This all was done, of course, after she collected "generous donations" from her seekers. Although the locals were catching on fast on her falsehoods, the fresh tourists visiting the towns were being suckered in all the time.

This time Kid let out a taunting laugh.

"Those people are such idiots," cackled Kid, sitting up right in the hot spring. Mary came behind him and hit him hard on the head. Kid hollered in pain as a giant bumped form on his already injured head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You shouldn't laugh at people's hopes and dreams, Kid."

"But that fucking hurt," declared the redhead, rubbing his bump sorely. Mary sat on a rock next to him and started wrapping a bandage around her little brother's forehead.

"Let that be a lesson to you."

Kid just stubbornly crossed his arms, fighting the little boy pout forming on his face. He was put in his place and he knew it. Mary decided to share some good news to lighten up the mood.

"I think we have enough now to buy a decent size boat. I'm sure we can leave by the end of this week."

Her efforts work, Kid turn towards her with a beaming shine in his eyes.

"Really?"

His older sister smiled and gave him an assuring nod.

"Yes," cheered the boy jumping up and down in the pool of water, splashing a little onto Mary. "Finally! We're going to sail the high seas and be pirates!"

Ever since Mary could ever remember, her brother wanted to become a pirate. Mary loved his enthusiasm when she told him pirate tales, especially the ones involving the notorious Pirate King himself, Gol D Roger. Kid couldn't believe that his sister actually saw the Pirate King once in person when he was venturing around South Blue.

"I'm going to be the Captain," proclaimed the little rogue, jumping out of the hot spring. Mary covered him with a fresh towel and placed a band-aid his injured left cheek.

"Says who? If anything, I'm going to be the Captain," teased Mary, pinching him on the face. Kid wrapped the towel angrily around his waist, pulling away from his sister's grasp.

"No way!"

"Yes I am, and guess what? I'm going to be the first to find One Piece too."

"No fair," whined Kid, throwing his fists in the air. "I'm going to find it! I'm going to be the Pirate King."

Mary brought her hand up to her chin, stroking it back and forth mischievously.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," declared her confident little foe. "Of course!"

"Well there's only one way of telling for sure," she declared, bending down to his level.

Kid brought his fists down and blinked confusingly at his sister's sudden calm demeanor.

"How?"

"By looking at your fortune," Mary said wickedly, bringing one of her palms her out. "After a honorable donation of course."

Kid's face was now beaming red. In one swift move, he angrily crossed his arms over his naked chest.

"No way! I'm not falling for that trick again!"

* * *

><p><em>Awwwwww sibling love XD Hope you guys enjoyed this warm and tender scene…I'm afraid there won't be many more in the future :,( <em>

_A thanks to all that reviewed :3_

_**crimson-plasma: **__I'm glad you loved it so :3 Thanks for the encouragement! I will write on!_

_**sarani sayonara: **__Your comments always make me laugh XD Yes, indeed those bells will be ringing loud and clear these chapters coming up. _

_**mandarina: **__I can't help but say nice things back to you :D you are always so supportive in all your comments! I made you blush again, huh? -_-' Sorry! I'm glad you like where I'm going with Law…wasn't sure what kind of feedback I was going to get in connecting his past with the World Government (Law and the World Government? WTF? Lol.). Yes, Law was once a innocent little baby…a sleepy, innocent baby :3 enjoy it while it lasts XD_

_**Jessangel249: **__Oh yes, it's a battle of the "darkest past" between these two. I'm curious to hear your opinion on the matter :3 so please do tell on the following chapters to come! I'm kind of curious what would happen if Law's father was alive too…he probably take little Law to his lab during those "bring your child to work" days :3 _

_**Fishy-Neko-Fangirl: **__Yes, it looks like Kid gets a little more loving…but don't fret! You'll see that Law has someone that cares dearly for him :3 but chances are it's not his mother XD_

_**Someone: **__Thank you! Oh, are you by chance the same 'someone' that reads and comments my "The Piece in the East" fic? It makes me happy knowing my "Piece in the East" readers are enjoy this fic as well :B I'm a big dork, I know._

_**Hollowedarm: **__Oh thank you very much :3 I'm happy you like where I'm going with Law. The World Government doesn't know what kind of monster they're bringing under their wing :x _

_I loved all your comments about Law's mom XD So you guys don't like her? If you hate her now, you're going to hate her even more in the chapters to come. Get your pitchforks and rocks ready!_

_And just a quick note to those that are reading my "Piece in the East" fic, I apologize on the delay. I really want to get "North and South" onto its feet, so it may be a little while before I can get a new chapter up -_-' sorry! I will update it once I get a little more free time. Thanks for your patients! _

_Thanks to all that read and review! _


End file.
